The invention relates to a submersible pump assembly having a wet-running electric motor.
Submersible pump assemblies with wet-running electric motors are known, wherein several stages, i.e., several impellers arranged one after the other, are provided for achieving a greater delivery output. The disadvantage of these assemblies is the fact that the constructional size is increased on account of the number of stages. Furthermore, the friction in the whole assembly increases, so that the power loss is also increased.